A device has been developed that generates a composite image indicating the surrounding state of a vehicle viewed from a certain virtual viewpoint, such as from directly above the vehicle and from the rear of the vehicle, by combining camera images obtained from a plurality of in-vehicle cameras installed in the vehicle, and that displays the composite image on a display.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-027446 discloses a technology that specifies an image area for each of the in-vehicle cameras, and each of the in-vehicle cameras segments the specified image area from a camera image for output.
However, the conventional technology has a possibility that an unintended composite image including image data, of an area different from the specified image area may be displayed on the display, until all pieces of the specified image data are obtained.